elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Chelle Vierren
'Canon Information' :B 'Elegante' Brig'd: '''1 '''Warnings: 0 Deaths: '''0 '''Fights: 2 Drunk: > 9000 Thefts: 0 Notable achievements: *First on-the-boat meal of Eric Northman. *Shanked a Tony and he got dead *BRIG'D. D8!!!! 'Relationships' Alice Kingsleigh: A strange but very interesting young woman. Vie enjoys their talks. They're plotting a tea party! Joy! Godric and Hatter's departure brought them closer. Alice is like a sister now. <3 Anna Two: Vie likes Anna, even if she doesn't remember her. Anna taught her how to use the comm and explained the boat to her. Barricade: The enemy of Ironhide. She finds him a little rough, but from what he's said he's been through a lot. Vie likes him well enough. Ben: is an annoying, cocky asshole with a bizarre and rather interesting accent. He's a wolf and in Vie's opinion a bit of a jerk, but there's something about him that she can't bring herself to hate. They fight like children, constantly snarking at the other and at times getting down right cruel. Regardless of this, Vie is actually laughing more than she has been. Teamed with Sanya, Ben is oddly fun still annoying pretty entertaining. AND THEN HE LEFT. THAT JERK. She was totally not upset to find him gone. Really. :< Castiel: A rather bizarre man claiming to be an Angel. She's not familiar with the title so he's very very interesting. His slightly awkward antics make her smile. Castiel seems rather unused to human form. Catpaw: While Cat looks like and one of the clansman from her world that Vie's people fear most, she's actually rather nice and completely oblivious to what the Gishan are like, or what they are. Vie is wary and will prob take a long time before she trusts Cat. Cyrus Hawthorne: When they first met, he was blind. The second time they met, he was still blind and Vie had wolf ears. He totally petted them. And then she shanked Tony and was in the Brig and they chattered and it was fun. Vie likes Cyrus. If not for her confusing relationship status she would be quite interested. Someday they shall meet and he will be able to see and they will microwave everything ever. :'D Duck: is an adorable little girl and really really nice and daww. Eric Northman: is a cocky vampire who she had a not!fight with that turned into a real fight and ended in her getting blood sucked out of her neck. Silly vampire. Still, angry as she is, Vie doesn't hate him and still finds him damn facinating. Really all he's done is invite more questions. Vanished. GOOD RIDDANCE. Gavin Voelker: Dear god. She broke him. He damn near broke her. Perhaps best that they stay away from each other for a bit... 8|; Godric: is Eric's Maker and god damn adorable. Vie respects him and enjoys their talks. Should any harm ever come to Godric, Vie will be pissed and seek revenge. You don't mess with her buddies. HE GAVE HER COOKIES HE IS AWESOME ;W; She may or may not offer her neck to this lovely vamp. After admitting her water phobia, Godric stepped up to help her face her fear. Seriously, how many vampires do you know that teach someone how to swim? And then he left the boat and Vie was super emo and got really drunk and even now she misses her vampire heaps. :< Greed (by Alep): Strange, but likeable fellow. Vie enjoys speaking with him, and thinks he has as much to hide as she does. She likes the unofficial tic for tac information trade they've got going on. Greed took her side on the Tony death debate. Affection + 5! Gunnar Dottir: He seems like a nice enough guy and is willing to teach Vie about some of the more advanced things that she doesn't know about. Movie date coming up soon. :3 Ironhide: Is unlike anything she's ever seen before. Vie enjoys talking to him and took great pleasure in breaking his brain with her questions. Jinx: The conversation started well enough but turned damn awkward when she showed her face. Jinx wants. Vie ain't so sure. 8| She's a bit iffy with him after the whole Castiel thing, but feels Redd's punishment was suitable. He asked her out again and Vie let him know she was taken. Kinda. Maybe. IDFK. Kate Starlen: is sweet and awesome and SHE CAN USE FIRE MAGIC AND IT'S WHOAAA. Kate is definitely someone Vie wants to talk to again. Kevas: Is a troll and a sweetheart. He fascinates her. Kevas introduced Vie to strawberries and chocolate. HE IS NOW IN HER GOOD BOOKS FOREVER. Kevas has become one of her closest allies and best friends. She loves him like a big brother and will do anything to keep him safe. Lilith: Is cocky, strong willed and very, very confident. Vie admires her to a degree, but finds herself frowning at some of Lilith's more forward comments. Marco Devera: Comes across as somewhat of a thinker. He's got a lot of information and seems more than willing to help. Marco helped Vie with the finer details of the comm, as well as the location of BOOKS on the boat. Unofficial step-brother in the Failpire Fambly. Michelangelo: She's only met him in human form, but Vie thinks Mikey is pretty darn cool. She still wonders what a turtle is though... -- and now they've met face to face in turtle form. Vie is cautious, but Mikey is fairly easy to relax around. He's helping her out with the whole learn to swim thing. Mimmi Kopanski: Is an absolute darling. Vie plans on teaching Mimmi her language at some point. Pamela: is an excitable magic user that was all WHOA when Vie jumped from some crazy height after dropping the comm. In exchange for Vie teaching her how to jump/climb/land, Pamela is going to bewitch a broom and take her flying. :3 Sanya: Probably one of Vie's favourite people thus far. He knows good drink and he makes a good pillow. His smile makes her smile and right now that's just what she needs. Combined with Ben, he is an unstoppable teasing machine. Ben left and it was just they were back to a duo. Vie fought Tony, met with Sanya to warn him Redd was going to call her out and then they played kissy face. The next day she was brig'd cause Tony was a stupid and bled to death. Sanya was disappoint. He's apologized and said he was sorry, but Vie's still mad. John Silver: CUDDLY ADORABLE OLD BEAR ALIEN OF CYBORGULAR DAWWNESS. <33 Son Goten: adorable. Vie took an instant liking to this young chap and the pair broke into the kitchen to eat ice cream straight out of the tub. REBELS. Since then they've been hanging out a lot. The loss of Godric was a big realization of how much Vie adores Goten. She's his boatmama and even though she's aware he can take care of himself and is super strong, be damned if she sits back and lets someone hurt him. Or try to hurt him. Tanvir Harris: seems like a nice guy. He misses home. She misses home. He also had a wolf under his bed which has her going D8! -- so that wolf is actually Ben. wtfh. Toboe: who is so totally on this list and wasn't forgotten wtf are you on about maddin geez. ANYWAY. Toboe is this adorable little dude that makes Vie go d'aww. Hanging out with him is fun and they totally need to go play on the flower deck again. She's fond of him and will protect him in whatever way she can. <3 TOBOE LEFT. VIE IS SADFACE ;C! Tony Shepherd: As much as Vie likes him, she doesn't trust him. He's told her of errors in his past that were bad enough to lose his love, but until more details are given, Vie won't be letting him get too close. Still, she's fond of him and after their vuvuzela gift giving, ear blasting and banter, Vie might just want to meet him face to face. SO THEY MET. And got along well. And then he shook Link and hurt Mimmi and then Vie wanted to kill him. SO SHE DID. 8D! Aaaand then she got brig'd. While she was down there, Tony managed to piss of Kevas and Sanya. He will be hurt. Xanth Aumeli: He's young. He's sweet. He's the closest thing she's found to herself on the boat. Instant sibling adopt goes here. 'Other Stuff' App Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active